I'm just another student
by The purple prussian
Summary: Alex Ayanokoji is just another student. Although he goes to Ouran Academy, his sister is a princess, he's rich, wears roller skates to school, is in an band, and can basically mimic any male like voice. Yep. Just another student.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit. *sigh* **

Please read.

For all of you that probably forgot about her, Seika Ayanokoji is that one red headed girl from the first episode. Ya know that bitchy one being mean to Haru-Senpai.

Also Alex's hair is the same as Grell's from Black Butler. And his eyes are a light purple. I would have said this in the fic, but I was to lazy. ;/;

Anyway enjoy!

* * *

Jet lag is going to be a bitch later. But not as bitchy as his sister.

His mom and dad got divorced, so their mom got him while his dad got his sister. Although he hadn't seen his sister in awhile he knows from the emails,phone calls, and holiday visits that she isn't the same from when they were younger. Their dad spoiled her to no end while their mom thought a more 'normal' upbringing was better. Alex believes his mother had a better insight on things.

As Alex exits the plane he sees a red head that is talking extremely loud about being close to too many commoners. He knows as soon as she turns around that, that is his sister. "Seika!" He says to her, but she doesn't seem to notice as she continues to turn in circles yelling about commoners and...fish. He knew his Japanese was a little rusty but...

"Seika! Calm down! What's wrong?" She turns to look at him and screams loudly probably causing multiple people to go deaf, himself included.

"You're here!" Seika yells. "Come on the limo is outside waiting!" As they exited the airport she told him that his bags should already be in the limo and that she has a lot to tell him about starting with school to their father to how she has been doing. It wasn't until they got to their father home that she finally seemed to calmed down and let him talk.

For about 10 seconds.

"I almost forgot to tell you. About what happened at the airport. Some commoner woman let their horrible child touch me. It smelled like fish and was sticky. Eck. Can you believe that?" She finished with a light laugh and a flick of her hand.

"Nope. Sure can't." Alex said with a hint of sarcasm, he knows his sister didn't catch. At least his Japanese was fine.

* * *

Seika never seemed to shut up. Alex sat at the table waiting for their father to get there. It's only been an hour since they left the airport and jet lag was kicking his ass. As he sat across from his sister he put his elbows on the table and his head in his hands.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Seika snapped with a look of disgust. "Sit up and pay attention as I speak to you! I don't know what mother taught you over in the states, but here we are of royalty and will act it."

Alex wondered what their dad had been teaching her. He was going to ask why she was being so pissy, but their dad came in with a frown on his face. He sat at the head of the table. "Alex, head up, elbows off the table." Alex did as told. "I will not be here for the next two weeks I expect the two of you not to embarrass me when I'm gone."

Seika sat up straighter, with her hands in her lap. "Of course,father. Alex and I will be perfect."

Their father looked from Seika with a smile to Alex. His small smile got smaller as he glared at Alex. "I do not expect much from you,Alex, but you most at least try to be more proper. Also you will be going to the same school as your sister. She will keep an eye on you. Do not disappoint me." He ended his little speech by getting up, kissing Seika on the forehead, glaring at Alex, and leaving through the hallway. No one spoke until the front doors closed making the whole house echo.

"He sure knows how to exit."

"Do not speak of him in that manner." Seika snapped, while getting up herself. "The maids will show you to your room. Do not draw attention to yourself. Behave, tomorrow you will be just another student." As she finished her speech, Seika glared at Alex and through the same hall their father went. She just took a turn down another hall instead of going through the front door.

"Damn she knows how to exit too! I wonder if that is passed down in the family." He heard some maids near by giggling. Alex got up and went the opposite way his father and sister went. He went through the doors and entered the kitchen. "Make sense. The dining room leads into the kitchen. With a giant ass hallway connecting everything."

As he looked around he saw a few staff. "Umm hi." He said kinda awkwardly. The staff all turned to him, stopping what they were doing, and greeted him has 'sir'. "I'm Alex. I won't be a 'sir' for another 4 years give or take a few months." They all looked uncomfortable. Alex walked a few feet in the large kitchen towards the refrigerator. As he wait to open it a maid came up to him. "W-would you like something to eat?"

"I can do it myself. Matter of fact I gotta explain some things sooo, is this all the staff?" There were 5 people in the kitchen,including himself.

"No. It's Saturday most of the staff have the day off." A black haired woman said with a comforting tone. "But there are only about 50 of us on a full day so whatever you tell us will be spread quickly. Without word to your father or sister."

Alex smiled. "Good! So as most of you probably know I was raised by my mother in the United States. Meaning I've never had a maid, I have cleaned my own, and can pretty much do things by myself. Yep." He finished bringing his hand up to run through his red hair. All the staff seemed to relax as the black haired woman from early explained what Alex meant.

"My name is Clara." The black haired woman said proudly pointing to herself. "This is Max." She pointed at a brown haired male with glasses covering his brown eyes. He seemed young maybe around his sister's age. All of them looked that way actually. "That's Natalie." Next she pointed to an very perky blonde with bright blue eyes. Natalie waved very excited. "Over there eating an sandwich, although she knows Miss Ayanokoji will fire her if she gets caught eating again, is Ket."

Ket turned around and leaned against the counter. She had long black hair and light pink eyes. "She acts like we don't need to eat. We're still human. Rich bitch. Oh, um no offence Alex."

"No problem." Alex said with a laugh. "Nice to meet you all. How old you guys? You all look extremely young."

"Max, Natalie, and I are 17." Ket said. "We're still in school, but this is a nice paying part time job."

"I'm 39. I'm the one that raised your sister. After the divorce. Before that I was just the head maid." Alex couldn't believe such a nice woman could raise a child and they end up like Seika. "Yeah we couldn't believe it either." Ket said seeming to read his thoughts. "The rich bitch was raised by an angel but still ended up like the spawn of satan."

Clara smacked Ket on the head. Alex laughed with the others then yawned. He had forgotten about his jet lag until it came back full force.

"Come I'll take you to your room." Max said. "Or did you want food first?"

"Nope! Sleep is good." Alex waved his goodbyes and followed Max.

"There you go. All your stuff should be in there."

"Thanks!" As Max left Alex went into his room.

Everything was...so classy. Everything. His bed was huge with lots of pillows. He had two windows one near his bathroom the other by an table with two single chairs. There is a T.v. in front of his bed and to the right on the wall were two dressers. At first glance he couldn't find his stuff. Til he saw his closet. His closet was next to the dressers. He went ,closing the main door, and opening the closet door. All his clothes were unpacked and hung up. All the thing that weren't clothes were still in there boxes. He walked out knowing he'll unpack the rest later and jumped on his bed, falling to sleep.

* * *

"WAKE UP!"

Alex opened his eyes seeing his sister yelling at him. "Why are you yelling? It's like..." He turned to his right to look at the clock then back to his sister on his left. He had a dull look on his face. "5 in the morning. School here doesn't start til 8:30."

"I do not yell. I am too proper for that. Anyway I will not have you embarrassing me today, so I have hired a makeup team to dress you until I deem you worthy of dressing yourself. Like me." She finished pointing at herself. Alex rolled his eyes that were also burning under the light.

"Come on in." Seika said as an dozen of people came walking the room with supplies and clothing. "I'll leave you to it." Then she left.

As she closed the door Alex looked to the team of 12 and just stared... "I'mma just go back to sleep."

"You can't we've got a job to do!" A blond male said. "Just go take shower and wake up!"

Alex knew that everything leading up to this very moment was pointless. "You know what. I am gonna get coffee and come right back." Alex got up and wait out the door. "I need to find another room.."

_**LE time skip to 7:00**_

Alex woke up and wondered from the room he found. He peeked into his own room and saw it was empty. He went in to find his uniform on his bed. He showered and got dress. Then was done in 30 or so mins.

He went to the kitchen and saw more staff then yesterday. "Umm...Is Clara here?" He asked to the closest maid he saw. "She's with your sister." Ket said turning around in a bright yellow dress, white knee highs and flats. "And before you ask we are going to the same school. Ouran Academy."

"The girls have to wear that loud ass dress?"

"Yeah sadly. But hey It's a price for going to a high end school. Anyway what do you want for breakfast cause we gotta leave at 8 to make it to school on time."

"I'll just make a sandwich."

"What kind?"

"Um...turkey probably." In a matter of seconds, well it felt that way, Alex had sandwich in hand and was being pushed towards the front doors of the house. "Thanks!" He yelled as he went through the hallway. As he got in the limo, he saw Matt, Natalie, Clara, and Seika.

"Morning." They all said. The car started to move when Seika thought it was a good idea to move next to her brother. Alex didn't sit next to her on purpose, but luck would have it his sister can move by herself.

She yelled at him the whole ride to school. Saying how she spent money on him so he could be ready and look decent. Alex though he looked fine. He had his long red hair in a simple pony tail. Actually put his tie on correctly thanks to his mom for making him learn and had his glasses on. Everything seemed easy and simple.

Alas he still got chewed out until they all got to school. When they got out of the car Alex's jaw dropped.

"It's...so...unnecessary."

"Well wasn't expecting that, but yep. This is the school you'll be going to." Max said. Putting his arm around Alex's shoulder and going into the school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

As they all walked into the building Alex deadpanned at all the decorations and students passing by. "Why is everything so...over done?"

"Again very unexpected. Good thing Seika isn't here or she'd ripped you a new one." Max said.

"A little late for that." Ket added. Alex smirked and continued to follow the group. He wasn't sure why Clara was here, but she seemed to belong here as the passing students greeted her.

"She made herself known the first day when a couple of students tried to bad mouth her for being an maid." Natalie said. Alex was surprised that she talked to him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She was so red faced by the end of it all, everyone was to afraid to speak. When the parents got here they-"

"Hurry up you two! Class starts in a few!" Ket said yelling. Max, Ket, and Clara were all up the stairs staring at us as they ran to them.

"I'll tell you the rest later." Natalie said they made it to the top of the stairs. They all walked they three second years to their classes. Only Max and Natalie were in the same class together. Ket was off by herself, but she can manage. Clara walked with Alex to his class by the time they got there it had already started.

"Okay. Pep talk time." Clara said turning to Alex before they went in. "Although this your first you'll be fine. Some of these kids you need to watch out for, but others are some what decent. You are handsome and well balanced. Stay strong and I'll be here to pick you and the others up around 3, okay?" Clara waited for an answer while trying to get her breathing back to normal.

Alex laughed a little. "Okay." Clara smiled and they walked in.

"Oh you're here! I was beginning to think he wasn't gonna show." The teacher said while whispers began to start. Clara gave Alex a pat on the back and walked out down the hall leaving Alex to the others. Alex walked up to the teacher.

"Everyone this is Ayanokoji Alexander. He will be joining our class. Alexander tell us about yourself."

Alex died a bit inside at those words. Public speaking was a pain in any country. "Um..well first off you can just call me Alex if you want." He was about to go on with some random facts when a hand went up. " Yes?"

"Are you related to Princess Ayanokoji?"

"If you mean Ayanokoji Seika then yes. She's my sister." The class exploded with loud talking of Alex's sister and himself.

***Pov Alex***

My sis sure knows how to make herself known. Another hand? "Uh yeah?"

"Why hadn't we seen you before? You're royal, right?"

"Well..um.. My sister and I were raised differently. I am royal, but my mom decided I should be raised normally without the title and all." Why are they gasping? Is that one crying? What is wrong with them?

"You are so brave. I don't know what I'd do without my maids and butlers." I deadpanned. These kids. Oh look another hand. This one looks normal. "Yes?"

"What is that accent you have?" Thank god a normal question. " I was raised in the states. I don't hear my accent though so I can't really explain it."

"Okay okay enough questions. Alex you can sit behind Miu near the window." I walked to the seat and sat down. When I looked back up everyone was staring at me expect the normal one. "Uh?" I don't know what is happening but before I knew it I was the new topic at school.

* * *

I don't understand those kids. Even the teacher started asking questions and fueling the madness. Well it's lunch time now. Might as well calm d- What? What? Why is everything here so pink and just over done? My head hurts from all this.

"ALEX!"

"Ow. Whyyy?" I laid on the floor in front of the cafeteria. This is so weird. I got up slowly with the help of my attacker.

"Sorry." Ket smiled obviously not sorry at all. Why are they here anyway?

"All years eat together here in Ouran. Come on let's go get food and find a table."

We talked about the rumors they heard about me so far. Appearently, I'm my parents secret love child. I've been missing for the last 16 years and was found in person's a home. I'm adopted. Then the latest one, I've been kept a secret because the government wants to do experiments on me to become a human nuclear weapon...What?

"Where'd that last one come from?" I asked confused in how that even became a rumor.

"This school maybe big, but the amount of students is lacking. So when something new comes along they hold on to it for dear life." Ket said stuffing a cheese stick in her mouth.

"Um hi." I turned and saw three girls. They were all wearing that ugly yellow dress.

"Yes? Is something wrong?"

"No It's just that we had a question..." The girl with the long black hair said first. "Do you think that you are more of a prince type then Tamaki? Well seeing as you're a real prince and all." She ended with a giggle.

"Uh I don't know who this Tamaki is, but no I guess not because I wasn't raised that way." I kinda felt annoyed because that was the third time I heard that question. Who is Tamaki?

"You really don't know who he is?" Natalie asked. Wow she is so talkative at school.

"No I don't."

"Ket! We should take him to the host club after school!" She seemed so excited. I have a bad feeling about this.

"Can we all sit together?" Those girls are still here?

"No." Ket deadpanned. "Now please go away." The three girls walked away with a pout. Ket is god, I swear. We all looked at her.

"What? I said please!"

"Yeah that makes it better." Max said rolling his eyes.

"Anyway what's a host club?"Ket and Natalie looked at each other."You'll see." They said in unison. Scary.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer!

Aside from that sorry for the late update, but school is so annoying with homework and switching our classes so late in the year. But anyway enjoy the story, suggestions for the story are accepted. :D

* * *

Alex was walking to his next class, study hall, while listening to music. As he went into one of the libraries the very over done school had, he cringed. The level of noise in that room was similar to the screeches of Freddy and his crew once they killed you in the game. Closing the door as a book went flying pass him made his hair spike and he backed away running and going up the stairs.

Trying to calm his breathing after his little work out to run up the stairs, he went looking for another library.

***Pov Alex***

Note to self: Running up stairs is a risk to one's health.

I've been wandering around for like 20 minutes and I gotta be to the host club in about an hour and 10 minutes. Hmm...

Time to open random doors!

* * *

Door 1. "I'm sorry!"

Door 2. "Not I didn't know you were... I promise not to...Ma'am... No. Just no."

Door 3. "..." "Umm we didn't think anyone used this room anymore..." I closed that door and walked away. Never again.

Door 4. Well this one seems more normal then the others. Must be in use though, tables with snacks and the scent of cake was everywhere. There was a piano in the corner of the large room. Everything matched, different shades of pink fit the room well. If this school loved pink so much then why do the girls wear those ugly ass yellow dresses? Weird. I guess I'll just help myself.

I went to sit at a table when I felt this aura behind me. As I turned I looked up. Jesus. Tall people.

"Hi! I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni! But everyone just calls me Honey! This is Morinozuka Takashi Everyone just calls him Mori! We're third years! Who are you?" I guess he's the talker of the group and the other is the muscle.

Honey, ugh, looks 10...but he's older than me. And that Mori dude look's his age. I'm suppose to call them senpai now I think.

"My name is Ayanokoji Alex. Nice to meet you both. Am I not suppose to be here?"

"Not really, but you can stay if you help set up." I turned to my left to see another tall dark haired person with glasses and clip board in hand.

"Oh okay. I can do that." I got up, putting my ear buds and phone into my pocket. "What am I suppose to do exactly?"

"Haruhi will show you when he's done changing."

"All we're saying is cosplaying the Yandere Simulator would have been more fun." I remember those two, kinda. One Hikaru and the other is Kaoru. If they would stop talking in unison it would be easier to tell them apart, I think.

"I already told you two that there is nothing fun about an obsessed admirer that kills for no reason."

"Oh so young and naive! Haruhi she doesn't kill for no reason it's for love." Who the hell is he and where did he spawn from?

"Right." Haruhi replied with a straight face, fixing her hat. I walked over to her. "The tall dude with the glasses said if I wanted to stay here I have to help you set up."

"I'm Ootori Kyoya. Second year." He said with an annoyed tone.

"Does that mean I have to call you senpai too?"

"That would be proper."

"Shouldn't you know that already?"

"It would be rare for him to know seeing as he lived in the United States most of his life. After his parents divorced that is." That's common information if you look up my last name, I guess. "His name is Ayanokoji Alex, he belongs to the Ayanokoji royal line. He, and his sister included, are the only known pure breed royals of Ouran Academy."

"You make me sound like some breeding experiment."

"Unfortunately that is all the information my sources could recover. His mother must have covered her tracks carefully." Did he just ignore me?

"Well that was rude, Mr. Glasses." Eek! He glared at me. Creepy ass second year...

"Wow, if Kyoya couldn't get much on him-" The right started. Ignoring me also.

"Then there must be something to hide." The one on the left finished. Still ignoring me. I sighed, then noticed the twins staring at me.

"Uh..So Haruhi that help..hahaha." Help me! The twins were already creepily close before Haruhi grabbed my arm and dragged me along with her.

"Where are you taking my innocent little girl?" The tall blond one yelled being held back by the twins. They were lots of yelling from everyone expect Mori and Kyoya...senpai...s.. Still weird.

Haruhi took me in a kitchen like room closed the door. Shutting out some of the noise.

"Please inform me on what just happened." I said leaning against the door. Haruhi pull out some instant coffee and boiled some water.

"Usually Tamaki-senpai takes it upon himself to introduce everyone. He was strangely quiet,actually. Can you hand me these trays over there?"

"Here, you go. Uh..Mori and Honey-senpai already introduced themselves. I have a feeling if I even try to forget Kyoya he'd use his 'sources'." I put up my hands to use air quotes around the word sources. "To remind who he is."

"At least you know I am not to be forgotten."

"You do know as a human you are required to make noise while entering a room?" I hate when people do that! Make noise for god's sake!

"Now whoever said I was human?" His smirk made shiver. Ew..

Soon the coffee was done and I was dying. I hate the stuff. It made it even worst when Haruhi handed me a tray. Kyoya was kind enough to hold the door open for us, although I'm still wondering how he got in without making any noise. As we both walked out dozens of girls were sitting around the crazy boys I met earlier. "Hey Haruhi?"

She turned my way as she set up the coffee on the table while the tall blonde, who I assume is Tamaki, whispered into a girl's ear which made her face go red."Something wrong Alex?"

"What exactly is this place?" I regret asking that.

"You are as naive as our little Haruhi here." The twins said spawning right next to me gaining some girl's attention. "Kyoya, are you sure he is of royal blood?"

"Yes."

All of a sudden the girls that were drooling over Tamaki surrounded me almost spilling the coffee. "Oh I remember now your the prince that started here today!"

"Have you come to fight Tamaki for the title of prince?" Now all the girls surrounded the area waiting in silent squeals and hushed whispers. "Now ladies. Their will be no fighting in the host club." Haruhi said calming the girls while the twins pushed me and the others to the side.

"Did you come here on purpose to try and start something?" Tamaki asked so dramatically I thought he was just kidding. But everyone stared in an serious tone.

"Nope!" I said shaking my head. "Actually I-"

"He came here to join the club." Oh shit. Why is she here?

"No! All-"

"Kyoya and I have already talked it over. You will come here during your free time and stay out of trouble." Seika said placing a hand on her hip and smirking.

"I never agreed to this! I won't just do as you say just because you're older!" That seriously just pissed me off. Plus the fact that this was happening all to fast. This coffee tray was starting to become heavier.

"Actually father agrees that with an Ootori looking after you, you'll stop acting like a commoner. So as of today you are to be baby sat by Kyoya."

* * *

This may seem fast pace for him meeting the host club members but there is purpose to this!


End file.
